Problem: Rewrite the expression in the form $k\cdot x^n$. $\left(16\sqrt{x^3}\right)^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac14}}=$
$\begin{aligned} \left(16\sqrt{x^3}\right)^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac14}}&=\left(16x^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac32}}\right)^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac14}} \\\\ &=16^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac14}} \cdot x^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac32\cdot\dfrac14}} \\\\ &=2x^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac38}} \end{aligned}$